


It's gonna be ok

by Michi4D



Category: Free!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Amitié, Cross Over, Français | French, One Shot, Slice of Life, animal - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Depuis le moment où il l'a recueillit, Shinkai ne cesse d'avoir peur pour sa chère lapine.





	It's gonna be ok

Usakichi mangeait tranquillement sa salade. Shinkai la regardait en lui caressant le bout des oreilles.  
Le jeune homme se releva et sourit. Il aimait observer sa chère lapine. Elle avait encore grandit.  
-Hayato ! Tu vas être en retard ! cria sa mère depuis la maison.  
Le brun salua son cher animal et s'en alla.  
Cette petite routine le mettait de bonne humeur. Même la fine pluie qui tombait ce matin n'avait pas pu entamer sa bonne humeur.  
Plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il l'adorait. Il faut dire qu'elle était très mignonne !  
Depuis qu'il l'avait recueillis il prenait soin d'elle, il l'a chouchoutait. On aurait dit un père et son enfant.  
-Elle va bien ? lui demanda Juichi tout en pédalant sur le rouleau.  
Shinkai secoua la tête tout en souriant. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de sa lapine. Les circonstances de son adoption étaient un sujet un peu sensible pour le brun, il avait tué sa mère tout de même.   
C'était accidentel certes, mais irréparable. Plein de remords il avait recueillis la petite bête et l'avait élevé. Dans un premier temps, la crainte l'envahissait. Il touchait Usakishi comme si elle était en porcelaine, il la portait peu, la regardait peu. La douceur du petit animal avait su atteindre le cœur du jeune homme.

Le soir après les cours il enfourchait son vélo pour rentrer chez lui. Il saluait ses parents et alla voir comment se portait Usakichi.  
La lapine gambadait joyeusement en broutant tranquillement sa salade, à ses côtés un chat blanc l'observait. Shinkai courut vers son animal et la prit dans ses bras. Il faisait des gestes brusques en direction du félin, serrant sa lapine contre son cœur.  
Le chat déguerpit rapidement. Usakichi continuait de mâchouiller tranquillement dans les bras de son maître, pas plus troublée que ça par la venue d'un autre animal.  
Shinkai était énervé, il avait été trop imprudent avec sa chère petite lapine.  
Il la posa délicatement et rentra. Il s'installa devant la porte-fenêtre pour la surveiller tout en faisant ses devoirs. Il avait même insister pour manger là. Sa mère n'avait pas répliqué.  
Avant d'aller se coucher, il alla dans le jardin pour remettre Usakichi dans sa cage. Il inspecta au moins cinq fois les alentours. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit miauler au loin.

Shinkai n'avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Il s'était levé plusieurs fois pour voir comment allait sa lapine adorée. Ce chat avait réveillé toutes ses peurs.  
Il resta planté devant la cage de son animal qui dormait paisiblement, ne semblant pas s’apercevoir des tourments de son maître. C'est tout naturellement qu'il fini par être en retard. Il couru chercher son sac dans sa chambre. Il sortit de chez lui toujours en courant, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le jeune homme qui était sur son passage. Leurs épaules se cognèrent. Shinkai fut projeté légèrement en arrière. Son épaule le lançait, il la frotta en jurant.  
-Je suis désolé ! s'excusa le grand brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
-Non c'est ma faute, désolé je ne regardais pas devant moi.  
-Ce n'est rien, sourit le jeune homme.  
Shinkai voulut parler d'avantage, mais il était déjà très en retard. Et à en juger par la stature de sa victime, lui seul avait été secoué.  
-Je suis en retard, désolé...répéta le jeune homme en continuant sa course.  
Le grand brun lui sourit en lui faisant des petits signes de la main.  
Shinkai arriva tant bien que mal au lycée. Il était en retard, tout essoufflé...une journée qui commençait bien...  
Les cours ne l'intéressaient pas ce jour-là, pas plus que l'entrainement. Rien ne le détendait, de plus étant arrivé en retard et sans son vélo, il avait du en emprunter un. Chose qu'il détestait fortement. Les autres cyclistes ne lui firent aucune réflexion. Si Shinkai était dans cet état là, c'est que la raison était important à ses yeux. Fukutomi autorisa même le jeune homme à partir plus tôt de l'entrainement. Il voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait.  
Shinkai remercia son ami et prit congé. Il s'en voulait de partir, mais il n'avait pas cessé de penser à sa chère lapine toute la journée, il avait été peu attentif. Avec le même rythme que ce matin, il couru jusqu'à chez lui. Il trépigna d'impatience en attendant le bus.  
Le pas de la porte franchit, il balança son sac et alla voir sa lapine.  
Un chat blanc la regardait fixement, sans cligner des yeux.  
Shinkai voulu faire fuir le chat, mais il était si près de sa chère lapine qu'il avait peur de l'effrayer aussi. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et saisit sa lapine. Le chat le regarda sans bouger.  
-Shiro ? appela une voix dans la rue. Le chat releva les oreilles.  
-Je crois que votre chat est dans mon jardin ! cria Shinkai.  
La personne dans la rue se permis de passer la tête au dessus de la petite grille.  
-Ah tu étais là !  
Shinkai le reconnu, c'était le jeune homme qu'il avait bousculé ce matin.  
-Tu peux entrer c'est ouvert lui indiqua Shinkai qui tenait sa lapine à bout de bras.  
Le jeune homme s'exécuta et prit doucement le chat dans ses bras.  
-Elle t'a causé du soucis ? demanda-t-il.  
Shinkai secoua la tête, cependant il n'osa pas quitter la bête des yeux.  
-Elle est très affectueuse et ne ferait pas de mal à ton lapin sourit-il.  
Shinkai se détendit et posa sa lapine qui bondit vers son tas de carottes. Le grand brun prit le chat dans ses bras, le caressa avant de le poser. Le félin se dirigea lentement vers la lapine.  
Il se frotta à elle en ronronnant. Shinkai se détendit.  
-Tu vois ? sourit le brun.  
Le corps du brun se décrispa. Il sourit en voyant sa lapine se blottir contre le chat.  
-Merci, murmura presque Shinkai.  
Il était plus que reconnaissant envers ce jeune homme à l'allure très rassurante. Il lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se méfier autant, de lâcher un peu de bride. Plus il pensait à ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire à sa chère lapine, plus il état protecteur envers elle.  
C'était éttoufant.  
Il devait voir les choses autrement.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier confia le brun en s'inclinant.  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier voyons ! fit le grand brun tout gêné, je me suis imposé...et je ne me suis même pas présenté !  
Le grand brun se racla la gorge, se mit droit et s'inclina très poliment. Il se redressa et dit :  
-Je m'appelle Makoto Tachibana, ravi de faire ta connaissance.  
Shinkai ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Rire qu'il cacha derrière sa main. Ce Makoto était très drôle dans son genre !  
-Et moi Shinkai Hayato, enchanté.  
Makoto sourit.  
-Hayato ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton ami était là ? s'écria la mère du jeune homme.  
Les lycéens la regardèrent interdits. Ils n'osèrent pas la contredire.  
-Rentrez tous les deux il est tard, je vais faire du thé, dit elle tout sourire.  
Shinkai s'avança et invita Makoto à faire de même. Une nouvelle fois Makoto se présenta bien poliment.  
A peine furent ils rentrés dans la maison que Shinkai pensait à autre chose que Usakichi. Une part de lui semblait être soulagée de cette anxiété.  
Il se dit qu'au pire, Shiro la défendrai !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FanficsdeMichi)


End file.
